


Kisses

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, alien - Freeform, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa and Vanessa,Both different but both love one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Dis:I do not own Star Trek and I never will.Femalized characters I own except for the real Star Trek don't own that.

She kissed my lips...

She wandered through my hair with her purple hand...

I felt calm and relaxed in her arms...

She rested her free hand on my hand....

I looked into her purple reptile eyes and she stared at my brown eyes.

She had came back to my lips again kissing me again...

Her scent was like a relaxing day at the beach and her hair smelled like lavender...

She broke the kiss and she wandered away from my hair then she put had free hand on my chest..

I blushed uncontrolablly and she looked at me then finally spoke,"Captain....Are you positive you want me to do this?I'll stop anytime..."I made her hush by kissing her and she responded happily.

I pulled her back as we fell onto the bed and she was on top on me.

Seconds later our clothes were spreaded somewhere in the corner.

She was on top of me and I was arching my back in her grasp.

"Oh Misa!"

My screams and my moans were being milked from my mind as she took me.

"Vanessa!"

The first time she ever called out my name besides that time on Delta Vega when she being controlled by that Deltan,Korlin.

Her screams were beautiful and precious as she took my breath out of my lungs.

She arched her back so beautifully and she released her essence inside of me leaving in a orgasm bliss behind.

I wanted her...

I got her...

I love her...

But she is my Commander....

I can't look at her as a science officer anymore after that...

I look at her as my girlfriend...

My friend...

My...First Officer...

Damn...Maliens are good...

The End.


End file.
